A Saga de Pluto
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Uma jovem misteriosa chega ao santuário para avisar Atena sobre uma grande catástrofe: Um deus maligno despertou e agora quer a vida de Atena a todo o custo... SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ONLINE!
1. Default Chapter

**Saga de Pluto**

  
_Petit Ange_

_Atena, a deusa que lutou contra Hades estava adormecida, como um anjo, em um sono profundo para recuperar as energias gastas por causa da batalha que tivera com ele, há um ano atrás. Mas apesar de estar cansada, já tinha forças suficientes para animar-se, mas havia outra coisa que a deixava naquele estado:_

_Uma imagem de um rapaz de cabelos escuros, e olhos da mesma cor, que apesar de ser jovem e ter uma vida longa pela frente, deixou apenas que outras pessoas ficassem com saudade dele. Seu nome era..._

_-'Seiya...' – murmurava a deusa, enquanto dormia._

**Capítulo 01 - A Lendária Armadura Prateada De Yin.**

O dia estava lindo, as nuvens eram brancas, os pássaros cantavam, a brisa era cálida... Tudo estava perfeito!

Mas o dia de hoje não combinava com a ameaça maligna que cairia sobre o mundo.

Naquele dia, no país de Roma, onde os costumes e crenças, naturais da Grécia são quase os mesmos, num santuário de um deus maligno um homem de cabelos negros e dono de um olhar esverdeado e penetrante estava caminhando apressado por um caminho cheio de grandes colunas, já muito longe dos limites das áreas que podiam ser pisadas por 'seus' criados.

Chegou então, a uma porta de cor negra muito grande, e com todo cuidado a abriu. A sala onde este homem estava era vazia e sem vida, escura e solitária. Mas, neste momento, as tochas vazias e sem vida se acenderam e arderam com um fogo maravilhosamente vermelho. Pluto (Plutão, na versão portuguesa) havia finalmente despertado, e junto com ele estava sua esposa, Perséfone, rainha do Segundo Inferno.

O homem de cabelos negros saudou o deus da maneira mais formal que pode.

-'Oh, Pluto-sama! Vejo que já despertou de seu longo sono...' – disse o homem, ajoelhando-se diante do deus.

-'Meu fiel servo, estou com fome... Traga-me uma moça adequada.'

-Já a trouxe, senhor.

O homem de cabelos negros estalou os dedos, como uma ordem, e de trás da porta negra surgiu uma moça de cabelos ondulados e vestido típico de sarcedotisa, que aparentemente exibia um semblante de medo e nervosismo.

-'Não tenha medo, jovem... Venha aqui.' – Pluto ordenou à jovem, que obedeceu de imediato.

-'Sim senhor.' – a jovem disse, tremendo, mas dirigindo-se em direção do trono deste deus.

Nesta cena, é onde apenas se via sangue voar, e depois, Pluto estava com metade de um braço na boca, e um cadáver de moça estava estendido no chão, pronto para ser devorado de maneira brutal.

-'Senhor... Precisa de mais energia?' – o homem de cabelos negros interferiu na refeição do deus.

-'Sim. Se eu quiser conquistar este planeta miserável, sem interrupção nem preocupações nenhuma, eu precisaria de muita energia... Talvez a energia...'

-'Da deusa Atena, senhor.' – interviu o homem de cabelos negros.

-'Hum, eu ouvi falar das proezas desta deusa que apóia os humanos, e é defendida por cinco míseros cavaleiros de bronze.' – Pluto recordou.

-'Esta mesma!'

-'Hum... Atena tem energia, tanto jovial quanto espiritual, e possui beleza admirável. Seria uma boa refeição para você.' – Perséfone disse a seu marido, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.'

-'Muito bem... Traga-me Atena até aqui para que eu possa devorá-la.' – Pluto sorriu malignamente.

-'Como eu sabia que o senhor aceitaria esta proposta, eu trouxe uma pessoa especial para este serviço.'

O homem de cabelos negros estalou os dedos, e das paredes iluminadas pelas magníficas chamas vermelhas, uma silhueta de jovem cavaleiro apareceu, sorrindo enigmaticamente.

-'Shitsureishimasu (significa 'Com Licença de uma maneira formal), Pluto-sama...' – este jovem ajoelhou-se diante do deus, que o mandou levantar.

-'Jovem, eu ordeno que vá até a Grécia e busque Atena para mim, sem mais perguntas.'

O jovem que segurava uma mochila que brilhava através das chamas numa cor prateada saiu imediatamente daquele local.

-'Estranho...' – disse Pluto. – '... Parece que eu já vi esta jovem antes.'

-'Hum, eu também...' – Perséfone recordou.

-'Esta é a jovenzinha irmã da Cavaleira que portava a Armadura de Yang. Assim como a irmã, ela é muito forte. Também seria uma ótima refeição para acompanhar Atena.' – o homem de cabelos negros lembrou seu senhor.

-'Ah, eu me lembro dela...' – Perséfone relembrou a imagem da outra cavaleira que fora devorada por Pluto, antigamente.

-'Muito bem... Vou devorá-la também.' – Pluto sorriu.

A jovem que Pluto havia mandado para o santuário, com a missão de capturar Atena e levá-la até ele tinha um grande caminho a percorrer, e precisava ser rápida.

Parou então para descansar um pouco, num bosque verde já perto da Grécia, e sentou-se numa pedra em frente a um cristalino lago. Tomou um pouco daquela água e espelhou-se na mesma.

-'Quem é você realmente?' – perguntou para sua imagem refletida no lago.

Sua imagem não respondeu nada, e simplesmente fitou a verdadeira jovem com o mesmo olhar...

-'Que bobagem... Falar com sua própria imagem.' – suspirou a jovem, que voltou a caminhar.

Atena acordou arfando e percebeu que também estava suada. Tentou recordar do sonho do qual acabara de acordar. Dois homens, um com uma assustadora energia maligna, e uma mulher estavam conversando sobre assassinar Saori. Esta apenas deitou-se na cama novamente, e olhando para o teto disse:

-'É só um sonho...' – voltou a fechar os olhos.

Mas assim que os havia fechado, foi acordada por barulhos de várias vozes. Umas de seus guardas, e outra desconhecida, proveniente de uma mocinha.

Shiryu, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Dragão, estava olhando o belo dia que estava fazendo lá fora. Já fazia um ano que acontecimentos estranhos não aconteciam mais. Sua vida estava perfeita, tirando a ida do Mestre Ancião.

Quando fechou os olhos, para permitir-se sentir mais aquela tranqüilidade toda, embalada pela brisa que soprava calmamente nos cinco picos antigos, um enorme cosmos maligno começou a cobrir a Terra lentamente, e foi percebido pelo cavaleiro.

-'Não pode ser...' – Shiryu sentiu um cosmos muito parecido com o de Hades, e que toda esta energia vinha do santuário de Atena.

-'Shiryu!' – Shunrei havia chegado para acompanhá-lo.

-'Shunrei, eu acabei de tomar uma séria decisão...'

-'Vai salvar a Terra de novo, não vai?' – Shunrei perguntou, aborrecida.

-'Como adivinhou?!' – perguntou o rapaz, surpreso.

-'Seu semblante me contou...' – Shunrei aborreceu-se.

-'Vou sim, mas não se preocupe... Prometo que voltarei logo!' – prometeu o cavaleiro de Dragão.

Shunrei silenciou-se um pouco, mas logo retomou o humor habitual.

-'Está certo! Esperarei.' – Shunrei voltou a sorrir.

Saori acordou um pouco assustada, e saiu do Quarto do patriarca, no lado de fora da sala do grande mestre, para ver de quem era aquela voz de mulher que havia escutado há alguns segundos atrás.

Quando saiu do quarto, deparou-se com uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes, de coloração esmeralda, que estava sendo agarrada brutalmente pelos guardas que a impediram de entrar. Quando viram Atena sair do quarto, ajoelharam-se e fizeram a jovem fazer o mesmo.

-'Onegaishimasu (por favor, da maneira mais educada) Atena-sama. Eu preciso falar com você urgentemente... Tenho um aviso importante para dar!' – disse a jovem, levantando-se um pouco.

-'Então... Diga do que se trata esta "mensagem muito importante" aqui mesmo, jovem.' – disse um dos guardas que a seguravam.

-'Não precisa...' – disse Saori, calmamente. – 'Ela poderá entrar no quarto e conversar comigo a sós.'

-' Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu (jeito ultraformal de se dizer Obrigado), Atena-sama!' – agradeceu com alegria aquela jovem, sendo então soltada pelos guardas.

-'Vamos entrar, e cuidar de seus ferimentos.' – disse Saori enquanto pegava sua mão e a conduzia para dentro, ao perceber que a jovem possuía muitos arranhões e machucados em seu corpo.

Hyoga estava meditando na tumba de sua mãe, no navio onde, no passado, ela naufragou. Hyoga estendeu a mão, e delicadamente, depositou a flor nos cabelos de sua mãe.

-'Esta é a primeira flor da primavera, mamãe. Eu a trouxe especialmente para você...' (como não falamos e muito menos respiramos debaixo d'água, todos devem imaginar perfeitamente o modo de como ele falou)

Quando o jovem descendente russo foi começar suas orações em memória a sua mãe, ele sentiu um tremendo cosmos que, lentamente, ia cobrindo toda a Terra e que a fonte de toda esta energia era o santuário de Atena, na Grécia.

Saiu da água, tomou sua mochila de bronze e saiu às pressas para ajudar a deusa.

De volta a Grécia, no Quarto do patriarca, Atena acabara de cuidar dos ferimentos da jovem que descobriu vir de muito longe apenas para lhe dar um aviso.

-'Arigatou...' – Saori nem ao menos perguntara seu nome.

-'Akane...' – a jovem fez uma pausa um tanto longa, mas voltou a responder logo em seguida. – ' Meu nome é Akane.'

Saori percebeu que Akane tinha consigo uma mochila de prata.

-'É... Uma armadura?' – perguntou, apontando para a mochila que a mocinha carregava consigo.

-'É sim... Talvez você não acredite em mim, mas... Esta é a lendária e "falecida" armadura de prata de Yin.' – disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso direcionado para a deusa.

-'O que você disse?' – Saori surpreendeu-se.

-'Eu sou a dona dela. Na verdade, eu também a uso. Esquisito, não é?'

-'Não...' – pensou Saori. Olhando de certa forma, era engraçado ver uma mulher portar uma armadura. Saori acabou por acreditar nas palavras da outra jovem.

-'Eu acredito em você...' – disse por fim.

-'Que bom...'

Saori, repentinamente, mudou de assunto.

-'Arigatou Akane. Você veio de tão longe, só para me dar um aviso. Não acha que se esforçou demais e esquece-se de você?'

-'Daijoubu Atena-sama. Eu fico honrada de você ter me recebido com tanta gentileza. Na verdade, eu que deveria te agradecer.'

Akane sorriu, de forma muito bonita.

-'Seu sorriso é tão bonito... Invejável.' – disse Saori, finalizando os curativos.

-'Obrigada...' – sorriu novamente, sem jeito.

-'Ah, e a propósito... Qual o recado que você queria me dar, Akane?'

Akane foi muito direta.

-'Um grande poder maligno está se apossando do mundo pouco a pouco, como você pode perceber... Este senhor das trevas se chama Pluto, e é irmão de Hades.'

-'O que?'

-'Onegai, acredite em mim. Este mal devora pessoas com grande poder para revitalizar sua energia. Como Seiya de Pégaso morreu, será bem mais difícil matar Pluto neste momento. Na verdade, ele quer a sua vida... Se ele te comer, e como não há Seiya aqui neste momento, não terá mais nada no mundo que poderá vencê-lo. Por isso, eu vim aqui te avisar, e ajudar os outros cavaleiros a te proteger.'

-'Akane... Se tudo isso for verdade então... Ei, como você sabe de tudo isso?' – desconfiou Atena.

Akane gaguejou por um momento.

-'Eu ouvi pessoas que trabalham para este malvado deus falarem sobre tudo isso, por acaso... Quando soube, eu não queria que nosso mundo fosse destruído, então me lancei a sua procura pra te ajudar. Será que posso ficar aqui e te proteger?'

-'Pode sim...' – Saori mal podia acreditar nas palavras da jovem. Ela era uma cavaleira, um deus malvado queria a sua vida... Era coisa demais para um dia só.

-'A propósito... Eu disse que Pégaso não estava aqui para te proteger, não?'

-'Disse sim...' – Saori lembrou-se dos momentos felizes que passara ao lado de Seiya, em rápidos flashbacks, e subitamente ficou triste novamente, e começou a chorar.

-'Desculpe Atena-sama, por te fazer chorar...' – Akane desculpou-se.

-'Não... Não foi sua culpa.' – disse a deusa, com os olhos em lágrimas.

-'Acalme-se Atena-sama... Eu ainda não terminei de falar o que eu queria ter falado.' – tranqüilizou a deusa, que parou de chorar um pouco.

-'E o que você queria falar? Gommenasai Akane... Eu acabei chorando e te interrompendo, não é?' – a deusa acalmou-se.

-'Isso, assim é que eu gosto... - ajudou Saori a secar suas lágrimas.

-'Agora, eu queria terminar a minha frase, que será a melhor notícia durante o dia inteiro que você irá receber: Você imagina o que é?'

-'Não... O que é?' – Saori já estava até começando a sorrir, lentamente.

-'O problema é que eu, incrivelmente, tenho poderes de ressuscitar mortos... Eu posso, sem problema nenhum, ressuscitar Seiya de Pégaso para nos ajudar!'

**_Tsuzuku..._**

Notas da autora: OI PESSOAL, COMO ESTE É O MEU PRIMEIRO FAN-FIC, EU PEÇO UM POUQINHO DE COMPAIXÃO PRA VOCÊS... MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, POR QUE COM O TEMPO EU VOU APERFEIÇOAR AS MINHAS 'TÉCNICAS PARA UM ENREDO E UMA HIST"RIA PERFEITOS'. ENQUANTO ISSO, VOCÊS TERAM QUE SE CONTENTAR COM ISSO...

SE VOCÊ É UM LEITOR RESPONSÁVEL, VOCÊ CONTRIBUIRÁ PARA O MEU DESENVOLVIMENTO. BASTA ME MANDAR UM E-MAIL PRA ME DAR CRÍTICAS, SUGEST'ES, O QUE VOCÊ QUISER ME MANDAR (MENOS VÍRUS). O MEU ENDEREÇO VOCÊS ENCONTRAM AÍ EM BAIXO.

E UMA MENSAGEM PARA A ANGEL, QUE É A MINHA CRÍTICA DO CORAÇÃO, E QUE CRITICOU VÁRIOS FICS QUE EU NÃO COLOQUEI NA NET AINDA... BOM, COMO EU PROMETI PARA VOCÊ NAQUELE DIA, EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ QUE EU FARIA UMA FIC 'PERFEITA' DO SAINT SEIYA. E OLHA S", EU CONSEGUI!!

AH, E QUANTO AOS ERROS DE GRAMATICA, QUE OS FÃS SEMPRE NOS LEMBRAM, CASO TENHA ALGUM ERRINHO, FOI APENAS FALTA DE ATENÇÃO, MAS SE QUISEREM CORRIGI-LOS PRA MIM (MEL ABUSADA...), EU AGRADECERIA.

**_Petit Ange_**


	2. O Regresso

_Notas Iniciais: Oi gente!- Bom, o capítulo anterior saiu uma droga, graças à minha pressa... Gomenasai-minna. Mas, se tudo correr bem, este aqui ficará melhor que o anterior. E por favor continuem mandando mensagens animadoras, como as que andam me mandando... Não há escritor que resista._

**Saga de Pluto  
_Petit Ange  
  
_**

-'Ah, e a propósito... Qual o recado que você queria me dar, Akane?'

Akane foi muito direta.

-'Um grande poder maligno está se apossando do mundo pouco a pouco, como você pode perceber... Este senhor das trevas se chama Pluto, e é irmão de Hades.'

-'O que?'

-'Onegai, acredite em mim. Este mal devora pessoas com grande poder para revitalizar sua energia. Como Seiya de Pégaso morreu, será bem mais difícil matar Pluto neste momento. Na verdade, ele quer a sua vida... Se ele te comer, e como não há Seiya aqui neste momento, não terá mais nada no mundo que poderá vencê-lo. Por isso, eu vim aqui te avisar, e ajudar os outros cavaleiros a te proteger.'

-'Akane... Se tudo isso for verdade então... Ei, como você sabe de tudo isso?'- desconfiou Atena.

Akane gaguejou por um momento.

-'Eu ouvi pessoas que trabalham para este malvado deus falarem sobre tudo isso, por acaso... Quando soube, eu não queria que nosso mundo fosse destruído, então me lancei a sua procura pra te ajudar. Será que posso ficar aqui e te proteger?'

-_'Droga... Não foi uma desculpa que se engula facilmente. Preciso melhorar um pouco mais!'_ – pensou Akane.

-'Pode sim...' – Saori, apesar de desconfiança, mal podia acreditar nas palavras da jovem. Ela era uma cavaleira, um deus do mal queria a sua vida... Era coisa demais para um dia só.

-'A propósito... Eu disse que Pégaso não estava aqui para te proteger, não?'

-'Disse sim...' - Saori lembrou-se dos momentos felizes que passara ao lado de Seiya, em rápidos flashbacks, e subitamente ficou triste novamente, e começou a chorar.

-'Gomenasai Atena-sama, por te fazer chorar...' - Akane desculpou-se.

-'Não... Não foi sua culpa.' – disse a deusa, com os olhos em lágrimas.

-'Acalme-se Atena-sama... Eu ainda não terminei de falar o que eu queria ter falado.' - tranqüilizou a deusa, que parou de chorar um pouco.

-'E o que você queria falar? Gommenasai Akane... Eu acabei chorando e te interrompendo, não é?' - a deusa acalmou-se.

-'Isso, assim é que eu gosto...' - ajudou Saori a secar suas lágrimas.

-'Agora, eu queria terminar a minha frase, que será a melhor notícia durante o dia inteiro que você irá receber: Você imagina o que é?'

-'Não... O que é?' - Saori já estava até começando a sorrir, lentamente.

-'O problema é que eu, incrivelmente, tenho poderes de ressuscitar mortos... Eu posso, sem problema nenhum, ressuscitar Seiya de Pégaso para nos ajudar!'

Capítulo 2 - O Regresso.

-'Akane, sem brincadeiras com este assunto. Morte é coisa séria, sabia?' – disse Atena, levando na brincadeira as palavras da jovem.

-'Mas eu não estou brincando Atena-sama. Eu falo bem sério!' – disse Akane, com uma ponta de desapontamento. Ela achou que a Deusa Atena iria levar a sério suas palavras, já que a própria deusa deveria saber dos poderes da armadura de Yin.

-'Tem certeza Akane? Não está brincando nem nada?' – Atena começava a querer acreditar naquelas palavras.

-'Juro pela minha vida, Atena-sama!'- Akane fez um sinal de escoteiro.

-'Mas isso... Mas isso é maravilhoso, Akane!!' – Saori não podia caber em si, de tanta alegria. – 'E quando iniciamos a ressurreição?'

-'Acho que não me resta energia suficiente para fazer isso, já que a minha viagem até aqui me tirou muito poder cósmico... Poderíamos iniciar amanhã?' – disse Akane, soltando um belo sorriso. – 'Até lá, minha energia estará revitalizada.'

-'Muito bem então...' – Atena concordou. – 'Iniciaremos a cerimônia amanhã!'

-'Cerimônia do quê?' – uma voz misteriosa perguntou.

-'Shiryu?!' – Saori assustou-se. – 'Hyoga?! Shun?! Ikki?!'

Algumas horas de explicações depois...

-'Eu ainda não acredito nessa história toda!! Onde é que já se viu uma armadura, de prata ainda por cima, que ressuscita mortos!' – Ikki se descabelava.

-'Calma aí... Eu já disse que como eu venci a prova, eu fiquei com a armadura. E além do mais...' – Akane fechou os olhos, com tom de uma conversa civilizada. – '... As armaduras não foram apenas feitas para homens. O que o coração das armaduras prezam é que esta pessoa, indiferente de qual for o seu sexo, tenha coração puro e nobre, e que ame a justiça.'

-'Não estou entendendo...' – suspirou Hyoga.

-'É que, se você não tem coração nobre e espírito bom, a armadura não irá te escolher realmente, e depois de um tempo, irá te abandonar. Portanto, apenas cavaleiros de essência pura pode vestir uma.' – Akane fez uma pausa para tomar ar. – 'O problema é que existe machismo demais neste ponto. Armaduras também escolhem mulheres, sabiam?'

-'Hahaha... Duvido!' – Ikki foi categórico.

-'Senhor Amamiya, ponha pelo menos um pouco de fé nisso. Não é pedir demais, é?' – Akane exibiu um sorriso desafiador, que irritou Ikki profundamente.

-'Muito bem, então...' –Ikki calou-se.

-'Muito bem, esta parte está explicada... Mas, os poderes desta armadura funcionam mesmo?' – Shiryu franziu as sobrancelhas. – 'Quero dizer, existe poder neste mundo capaz de trazer mortos de volta à vida?'

-'Nunca testei este poder em nenhuma pessoa, mas testei em animais. Funciona 100% sem efeitos colaterais!'

-'Então é verdade então... A armadura de Yin pode trazer realmente os mortos de volta à vida?' – surpreendeu-se Shun, que já ouvira falar da fama de Yin, na ilha de Andrômeda.

-'Se existe Yin, existe Yang, não é mesmo?' – esta era uma duvida que encucava muito a cabeça de Saori, desde a chegada de Akane.

-'Existe sim... E eu conhecia o dono.' –Akane fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

-'Sério!? E quem era ele?' –Ikki perguntou, na maior animação.

-'Ela, Erine, foi mestra da Armadura de Prata de Yang e também minha irmã.'

-'O QUÊ??!!' – todos gritaram.

-'Exatamente. Há muito tempo eu e minha irmã perdemos nossos pais num acidente com uma alcatéia de lobos. Erine, por ser mais velha, teve de me criar... Um dia, eu não sei direito, ela achou uma armadura no meio da floresta que havia perto da vila onde morávamos e ficou responsável pela defesa do lugar e...'

-'Qual os poderes desta armadura, pode nos dizer?' –perguntou Atena, cortando o silencio.

-'Tinha poderes contrários da armadura de Yin. Yang servia unicamente para destruir, e Yin tinha sempre de ficar perto de Yang, para arrumar os estragos. Acredito que este tenha sido o motivo de eu ter ficado com Yin.' – pausa rápida de Akane. –'Mas de acordo com o mito chinês, Yin tem uma pequena semente de Yang, e Yang tem semente de Yin. Portanto, eu tenho um pouco de poder devastador, assim como Yang. E esta, tem um pouco de poder para dar vida.'

-'Interessante...' – disse Hyoga, num tom de voz pensativo.

-'Bom, continuando a história... Erine um dia teve de viajar para longe, porque alguém chamou-a para uma missão importante. Depois disso, Erine nunca mais voltou, e eu quis ir procurá-la. Mas acabei topando com dificuldades inesperadas pelo caminho, e quando acordei, uma família muito boa me acolheu...' – outra pausa de Akane. – 'Eu achei a armadura e ganhei um pouco de treinamento daquela família, já que ela sabia artes-marciais. E o bom é que ela nem se assustou quando contei que era cavaleira. Ao contrário, me apoiaram e me deram treinamento necessário.  
Tenho sorte!'

-'Bom... A história está contada.' – suspirou aliviado Shun.

-'E então? Quando será que você irá ressuscitar o Seiya para nós?' – pergunta Ikki, com tom animado, mas com semblante sério.

-'Amanhã de manhã, pode ser? Hoje eu estou sem energia para isso... E além do mais...' – Akane bocejou. – 'Está ficando muito tarde.'

-'Quase uma hora da madrugada. Acho melhor irmos dormir mesmo...' – disse Saori, virando-se para seus cavaleiros. – 'Aceitam dormir aqui?'

-'Claro.' – dizem eles, em coro.

Enquanto isso acontecia no santuário de Atena, situado na Grécia, voltemos a Pluto. Este estava começando a desconfiar de sua enviada.

-'Maldita menina de Yin! Que tanta demora para me trazer uma presa fácil e desprotegida como Atena!!' – Pluto falava, impaciente.

-'Não se preocupe, meu querido... Yin está tentando ganhar a confiança deles primeiro. É uma boa tática para não haver desconfianças.' – Perséfone acalmava o marido.

-'Não estou gostando da idéia de ressuscitar Pégaso!!' –Pluto bateu furiosamente no encosto do trono dourado. – 'Isso irá nos trazer sérios problemas Perséfone!'

-'Não se preocupe com isso, Pluto-sama...' – uma voz infantil cortou o ambiente.

-'Oh, Aioina (Ayoina, no original)... Venha cá, garota.' – ordenou à garotinha, que ligeiramente ajoelhou-se diante o deus.

-'O que deseja, Pluto-sama?'

-'Mostre-me como anda a situação de minha escolhida.' – Ayoina direcionou o espelho que carregava consigo para o ar, e este aumentou de tamanho, até transformar-se em um telão de cinema. A imagem era de Akane conversando com os outros cavaleiros e Atena.

-'Oh Pluto-sama... Esta é a garota escolhida de meu senhor?' – perguntou Ayoina, desconfiando do jeito como Akane agia.

-'Isso não está bom...' – Disse Pluto, bufando de ódio. – 'Se esta garota não me trazer Atena, então ela ficará sem o seu precioso premio.'

Eram três da manhã, e voltamos ao santuário de Atena. Saori e todos os cavaleiros estavam dormindo, embalados nas esperanças que o novo dia traria. A lua brilhava lindamente, e iluminava o quarto escuro, o tornando prateado.

Saori, que dormia com Akane no quarto do patriarca, demorou a dormir com toda aquela ansiedade de que chegasse o dia seguinte, mas agora, dormia como um anjo.

Apenas a cavaleira de Yin, Akane, estava sentada na cama, agarrando as pernas com seus braços, perdida em seus pensamentos.

-_'Droga... Me sito tão culpada por estar mentindo para todos eles. Atena-sama e seus cavaleiros devem gostar mesmo de Pégaso, porque sorriam com tanta satisfação ao receberem minha notícia.'_

Akane silenciou-se um pouco ao ver que Saori dizia em tom baixo, enquanto dormia, repetidamente a palavra ''Seiya''.

-_'Acho que... Tem algo estranho acontecendo comigo... Com certeza, eles são bem mais do que eu esperava.'_

Akane tentou lembrar da conversa com os cavaleiros, há duas horas atrás. Lembrou-se então da parte que mencionara sua família adotiva. –_'Familia compreensiva... Se eles fossem assim até que EU não seria assim deste jeito. Eles sempre me trataram pior do que um cachorro, e ainda por cima, santuários de deuses malignos não podem ser consideradas como lares...'_

Akane deitou-se, cobriu-se com os lençóis e tentou dormir um pouco para amanhã. Antes de cair num sono profundo, murmurou umas últimas palavras.

-'Quem é você realmente... Akane de Yin...?'

E no dia seguinte...

O céu estava azul como o do dia anterior, e até mais brilhante. Os pássaros continuavam a cantar belas melodias e Saori e seus cavaleiros, acompanhados de Akane, iriam ressuscitar Seiya hoje.

-'E então pessoal? Onde vamos fazer a cerimônia de ressurreição do Seiya de Pégaso?' – perguntava Akane, educadamente.

-'Eu não sei... Tá tudo tão vazio sem os cavaleiros de ouro.' – murmurava Shiryu.

-'E se o fizéssemos lá na Casa de Áries? Kiki, o aprendiz do Mu está lá. Bem que poderíamos pedir o lugar emprestado por alguns momentos.' – sugeriu Shun.

-'"tima idéia, Shun!' – aprovou Saori. – 'E então, vamos nessa?'

-'Vamos lá!' – responderam os cavaleiros, em coro.

E na entrada da Casa de Áries...

-'Oi gente!! Nossa, há quanto tempo que a gente não se vê!!' – Kiki ficou muito feliz com a inesperada visita. Há tempos que o santuário havia ficado tão vazio.

-'Oi Kiki...' – cumprimentou Saori, educadamente. –'Podemos usar esta casa pra fazer uma coisinha?'

-'E o que seria essa coisinha?' – Kiki perguntou, com olhar desconfiado.

-'Uma cerimônia de ressurreição!' – Disse Akane, que se intrometeu na conversa dos outros dois.

-'Uaai!!' – Kiki tomou um susto. – 'Quem é você garota, e porque está vestida com este traje?' – Kiki observou a reluzente armadura que a jovem vestia.

-'Meu nome é Akane e sou uma cavaleira que protege a armadura de Yin. Preciso deste lugar para ressuscitar Seiya de Pégaso, já que este será de grande ajuda na proteção de nossa querida deusa Atena.' – Akane falava sem parar, deixando Kiki meio assustado. –'Acho que expliquei tudo... Posso usar a casa?'

-'Você me dá medo, garota...' – murmurou Kiki. –'Ei, que negócio é esse de ressuscitar o Seiya!! Alguém me explica, por favor!!'

-'Calma Kiki... Akane precisa deste lugar só pra ressuscitar o Seiya. Se quiser assistir, pode ir.' – disse Shun.

-'Claro. Seria um prazer.' – sorriu Akane.

-'Muito bem... Eu os acompanharei. Quero ver de perto se é verdade mesmo!' – Kiki decidiu-se. – 'Sigam-me todos e eu lhes mostrarei um bom lugar pra fazer isto!'

-'PERSÉFONE!! Perséfone, minha querida, venha cá agora!!!' – Pluto gritava.

-'O que houve, meu amor?' – Perséfone, que arfava um pouco, saiu às pressas para ver o que o marido queria.

-'Quero que chame Ayoina!! Tenho um trabalho para ela.'

-'Muito bem.' – Perséfone foi chamar a pequena deusa, que estava meditando em uma sala totalmente escura. Ayoina saiu de sua meditação e foi ver o que Pluto queria.

-'O que deseja, oh Pluto-sama?' – Ayoina, como sempre, ajoelhou-se diante do deus.

-'Chame Cadmo até aqui... Se ele quer se divertir, tenho uma missão especial para ele.' – Pluto sorriu diabolicamente. – 'Já não agüento esperar mais.'

-'Sim senhor...'

Akane e todos já estavam posicionados adequadamente para começar a cerimônia. Kiki, que resolveu participar apenas para ver se era verdade, entrou na roda.

-'Muito bem... Concentrem toda a energia cósmica de vocês e mandem ela diretamente para mim. Se o fizerem, eu terei energia de sobra para começar!' – disse Akane para a roda.

Luzes de todas as cores, provenientes dos cosmos dos garotos e de Atena, emanaram do lugar, criando um maravilhoso espetáculo de luzes. Akane aproveitou-se daquela energia e começou a cerimônia.

Uma luz que criava forma de um corpo humano começou a emanar, e pouco a pouco esta luz deu forma a um corpo. O corpo de Seiya! A energia foi ficando cada vez mais forte, e de repente, uma esfera branca desceu e alojou-se no coração de Pégaso.

A alma dele estava no lugar. A ressurreição estava concluída!

Seiya abriu os olhos que mostravam cansaço, e este vendo onde estava, levantou-se assustado.

-'O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é você?' – perguntava Seiya, deixando todos os outros sem palavras, menos Akane, que já era acostumada com este tipo de reação.

-'Ohayo (significa 'Bom dia'') Seiya de Pégaso, meu nome é Akane, muito prazer em te conhecer... Vamos poupar conversa, se você olhar bem, verá gente muito especial atrás de mim.' – Akane apontou para trás, onde se encontravam Saori e os outros.

-'Pessoal!!' – Seiya levantou-se, indo em direção deles.

-'Seiya!!' – Shun foi o primeiro a se levantar por estar menos assustado que os demais. Quando Shun se levantou, todos resolveram acompanhar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Akane sorriu de felicidade ao ver todos os novos amigos, antes separados pela guerra, agora abraçados.

Mas, a felicidade de todos foi interrompida com a chegada de um homem que vestia uma sapuris, e exibia um sorriso e olhar sedentos de sangue.

-'Não pode ser... Cadmo...' – Akane empalideceu.

**_TSUZUKU..._**

_Notas da Autora: E AQUI CHEGAMOS AO FIM DE MAIS UM CAPÍTULO EMOCIONANTE. EM COMPARAÇÃO COM O OUTRO, ESTE SAIU UM POUCO MELHOR... MAS SINTO QUE NÃO ESTÁ O SUFICIENTE. BEM, CONTENTEM-SE COM ISSO, POR ENQUANTO._

_TENHO UM PEDIDO URGENTE PARA FAZER: POR FAVOR, CONTINUEM ME MANDANDO MENSAGENS. MESMO SENDO CRÍTICAS, EU ADOR QUANDO FAZEM ISSO... ISSO ME MOSTRA O QUANTO VOCÊS ADMIRAM ESTA POBRE ESCRITORA. _

_E UMA MINI MENSAGEM PARA O LEITOR LEANDRO, QUE FOI O PRIMEIRO LEITOR QUE ME MANDOU UMA MENSAGEM. EM GRANDE PARTE, FOI ELE QUE ME AJUDOU A DAR CONTINUIDADE A ESTE FAN-FIC.  
ARIGATOU!!! -_

_E se em algum aspecto este meu corpinho se parecer com o do Masami Kurumada (que é bem lindo por sinal) a ponto de fazê-lo que pensar que eu quero me parecer com ele... Você precisa de um oftalmologista e não de um tribunal._

_Ah, você tá me vendo podre de rica!?  
Não? Então eu realmente não faço dinheiro com isso..._

_Elogios? Tapas na cara? Cartas bomba? Críticas? Reclamações ou até anúncios idiotas e sem sentido?  
Me encham o saco com as criticas (que são sempre muitas, que droga!! ) e o e-mail de mensagens!  
Adeus!! _


	3. Cadmo e seus homens semeados Parte I

**Saga de Pluto  
**_Petit Ange****_

**Uma luz que criava forma de um corpo humano começou a emanar, e pouco a pouco esta luz deu forma a um corpo. O corpo de Seiya! A energia foi ficando cada vez mais forte, e de repente, uma esfera branca desceu e alojou-se no coração de Pégaso.**

**A alma dele estava no lugar. A ressurreição estava concluída!**

**Seiya abriu os olhos que mostravam cansaço, e este vendo onde estava, levantou-se assustado.**

**- O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é você? – perguntava Seiya, deixando todos os outros sem palavras, menos Akane, que já era acostumada com este tipo de reação.**

**- Ohayo Seiya de Pégaso, meu nome é Akane, muito prazer em te conhecer... Vamos poupar conversa fiada, se você olhar bem, verá gente muito especial atrás de mim. – Akane apontou para trás, onde se encontravam Saori e os outros.**

**- Pessoal!! – Seiya levantou-se, indo em direção deles.**

**- Seiya!! – Shun foi o primeiro a se levantar por estar menos assustado que os demais. Quando Shun se levantou, todos resolveram acompanhar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.**

**Akane sorriu de felicidade ao ver todos os novos amigos, antes separados pela guerra, agora abraçados.**

**Mas, a felicidade de todos foi interrompida com a chegada de um homem que vestia uma sapuris, armadura negra usada apenas pelos escolhidos de Lúcifer, e exibia um sorriso e olhar sedentos de sangue.**

**- Não pode ser... Cadmo... – Akane empalideceu.**

**Capítulo 3 - Cadmo e Seus Homens Semeados (Parte I).**

**Não era uma ilusão e nem um sonho ruim. Cadmo, um dos deuses mais temidos dentre os aliados de Pluto estava ali, na frente de todos.**

**Os cavaleiros de bronze, inclusive Seiya, que estava sem muita energia devido à ressurreição, iniciaram posição de ataque, o que significava uma nova batalha. Akane, percebendo o quanto aquilo podia ser ruim, usou seu poder de congelar o tempo por alguns instantes, e comunicou-se com Cadmo através de telepatia.**

**_- Cadmo-san! O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?_ – Akane perguntava grosseiramente, em tom de mais pura raiva por atrapalhar aquele momento.**

**_- Silencio, sua mortal imprestável! Estou aqui para fazer o que você não fez ainda, e deveria ter feito há muito tempo!! _– Cadmo respondeu, mudando seu semblante, para um mais sem vida ainda.**

_**- Pode deixar que aqui é a minha área!! Eu estou cuidando de tudo. Diga para Pluto-sama que tenha um pouco de paciência, pois logo eu voltarei...**_

**_- Gommenasai, Akane de Yin, mas estou aqui com ordens superiores... _– Cadmo deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, que acabou irritando Akane.**

_**- E quem é a pessoa superior que mandou você para cá?**_

_**- O próprio Pluto-sama. Ele disse que você está demorando muito e traindo, pouco a pouco, a confiança do Santuário. A essa altura, o corpo de Atena já devia estar em nossas mãos!**_

**_- Onegai Cadmo-san, não se meta aqui... _– Akane, por um momento, desesperou-se, mas recobrou a serenidade. –_Avise Pluto-sama que eu já o entregarei aquilo que ele pede. Peço apenas um pouco de paciência._**

**_- Sinto muito, Akane de Yin. Estou em nome de Pluto-sama, e cumprirei as ordens que me foram estabelecidas. _– Cadmo iniciaria a atacar.**

**- Meu querido! Cadmo será o suficiente para trazer a sua refeição? Quero dizer... Yin não se revitaliza com a esperança e com os sentimentos puros? – Perséfone estava muito preocupada.**

**- Perséfone, minha querida, não acha que alguém vai ter esperanças quando um deus que deveria estar do lado de Atena se rebela contra sua deusa, acha? – Pluto sorriu diabolicamente.**

**- O quer dizer, meu bem? – Perséfone parecia confundida.**

**- Perséfone, você já ouviu falar na lenda dos homens semeados, que deram origem à cidade de Atenas?**

**- Claro que já, mas... O que isso tem a ver com a atual situação? – Perséfone perguntou.**

**- Me diga quem semeou os homens, e me diga também, quem deu as sementes para ele?**

**- Cadmo e... Atena! – Perséfone entendeu o que seu marido arquitetara. – Quer dizer que irá usar os próprios seres de Atena para atacá-la?**

**- Atacar? Que palavra feia... Eu apenas vou... Pedir que Cadmo ou seus soldados tragam Atena até mim e depois darei o premio de consolação para aquele inútil. – Pluto sorriu.**

**- E qual será o prêmio, amor?**

**- Ora! Minha querida, para todos os humanos deste planeta nojento e deuses que se opuserem a mim, o prêmio será igual: A morte absoluta!**

**- Eu invoco as minhas Sementes Demoníacas!! – gritou Cadmo, atirando as sementes no chão da casa de Áries. Neste instante, vários soldados, parecendo zumbis, saíram de dentro da Terra.**

**_- Cadmo está louco...!_ – pensou Akane, vendo que os zumbis iniciaram a atacar todos.**

**Os cavaleiros de bronze tentaram, em vão, usar seus poderes, mas quanto mais zumbis matassem, mais eram o numero de criaturas crescendo. A esta altura, realmente, todos estavam perdendo as esperanças.**

**- Meus preciosos soldados... Podem comer à vontade, sei como devem estar famintos...! – Cadmo estalou os dedos, e os seus zumbis iniciaram a tentar devorar todos. Kiki, vendo como a situação havia ficado ruim, teletransportou-se dali, para tentar procurar ajuda.**

**Atena foi a que, incrivelmente, mais foi atacada. Os cavaleiros tentaram ajudar, mas foram detidos pelo cosmo demoníaco de Cadmo, que formou uma barreira impenetrável.**

**- E agora?! – gritou Shun. – Atena está presa, e será devorada viva se não fizermos algo...**

**Todos os cavaleiros combinaram seus ataques, na energia máxima: Meteoros de Pegasu, Cólera dos Cem Dragões, Pó de Diamante, Corrente de Andrômeda e Ave Fênix.**

**Em vão...**

**Mais uma vez, os jovens tentaram combinar seus ataques, desta vez em nível mais forte. Meteoros de Pegasu, Cólera dos Cem Dragões, Pó de Diamante, Corrente de Andrômeda e Ave Fênix falharam... Tentaram até suas energias esgotarem-se por completo, sem vitória.**

**- Aaaaaahhh!! – Atena gritava de dor, pelo simples fato de estar sendo devorada viva.**

**- Saori!! SAORI!! – Seiya desesperava-se ao ver sua deusa ser machucada daquele jeito. Não agüentaria viver sabendo que falhara em proteger sua deusa.**

**Enquanto isso acontecia, os esforços inúteis dos cavaleiros de bronze eram vistos por Akane.**

**- Eu não... Eu preciso deixar Atena viva... Se ela morrer, eu não... – Akane via tudo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Tomara uma decisão: jurou proteger Atena, iria proteger Atena!**

**- Desesperem-se seus mortais inúteis!! Minha Barreira do Inferno é impermeável a qualquer golpe de vocês, inúteis da terceira classe. – Cadmo se deliciava com o desespero dos jovens.**

**- E quanto a alguém de segunda classe, hem Cadmo?! – Akane gritou.**

**- Você... Ainda está viva? – Cadmo se surpreendeu.**

**- Akane?! – os cavaleiros de bronze a viram, intacta.**

**- Estou muito viva Cadmo! Acha que seu simples exercito de mortos-vivos irá me deter? – Akane sorriu, desafiadoramente.**

**- Como você está aqui, sua pestinha? Achei que você saiu de medo daqui... – Cadmo falou em tom irônico.**

**- Cadmo... Eu sou uma cavaleira de prata! – Akane corrigiu o deus. – Eu separo a fraqueza da força! Eles são do elemento baixo, bronze. Eu sou do elemento intermediário, prata!**

**- Você sabe que é fraca, Akane de Yin! – Cadmo interrompeu o discurso da jovem.**

**- É aí que se engana Cadmo! Eu sou bem mais forte do que você pode imaginar... – Akane apontou para ela mesma, e disse aquilo no tom de voz mais confiante do mundo. – Eu cresci Cadmo, eu fiquei mais forte... Não sou mais a pirralinha que servia de saco-de-pancada para todo mundo há onze anos atrás!**

**Fundação Graad. **

**Kiki chegou apressadamente na reconstruída Fundação Graad, onde Jabu e os outros cavaleiros de bronze estavam descansando, sem nada para fazer.**

**- Socorro!! Socorro!! – gritava o garotinho.**

**- Mas, é o Kiki...! O aprendiz do cavaleiro de ouro Mu de Áries... – admirou-se Jabu. Ele e os outros cavaleiros correram para auxiliar o garotinho.**

**- O que foi, garoto? – perguntou Nachi de Lobo. – Por que está tão agitado?**

**- Ataque no santuário! Ataque no santuário! Atena e seus cavaleiros correm perigo!! Cadmo e seus homens semeados estão atacando... – Kiki girava sem parar.**

**- Atena está em perigo?! – todos se apavoraram.**

**- Sim, sim... Salvem-na!!**

**- Pode nos levar para o santuário, Kiki? – perguntou Jabu, sabendo dos poderes do pequeno aprendiz de Mu, o cavaleiro de Áries.**

**- Sim, vamos logo!!! – disse Kiki, teletransportando-se da fundação.**

**- O que vai fazer, pirralha da luz? – Cadmo perguntou, com um medo indisfarçável na voz.**

**- Que bom que perguntou... – Akane preparou posição de ataque, direcionada para o escudo de Cadmo. – Escutem cavaleiros, Cadmo não tem escudo impermeável coisa nenhuma. Vocês me deram toda sua energia para ressuscitar Seiya, é natural que estejam sobrecarregados. Podem deixar que eu cuido dele.**

**- Ok, mas por favor, depressa! – pediu Seiya, ao ver o estado de Saori.**

**- Muito bem. – Akane concentrou-se e uma imensa bola de cosmo branco cresceu em sua mão. Akane abriu as mãos e deu passagem para a bola de energia sair. – Frenesi Branco!!**

**O escudo partiu-se em pedaços, e os zumbis despedaçaram-se. Saori caiu no chão, lavada em sangue. Os cavaleiros foram socorrê-la e Cadmo tentou impedir, mas Akane apareceu em sua frente.**

**- E então Cadmo? O Frenesi Branco é um ataque extremamente potente... Vai querer encarar? – Akane sorriu.**

**- Ora, sua... – Cadmo iria puxar mais uma semente, mas estas haviam acabado.**

**- Cadmo... Você perdeu. Saia daqui agora, e eu te pouparei a vida, caso contrário, vou ter que te matar, ou melhor, te transformar em pó cósmico, para nunca mais poder voltar para este mundo! – Akane disse, com um semblante furioso.**

**- Sinto muito Akane de Yin... – suspirou Cadmo. – Eu adoraria fazer isso que me pede, mas... Minha missão é levar Atena até Pluto-sama, e eu vou tentar até a morte!**

**Dizendo isso, Cadmo, num milésimo de segundo, agarrou Akane e quebrou seu pescoço. A jovem caiu no chão e Cadmo passou por cima dela, em sinal de vitória.**

**- Agora... – Cadmo estava sedento pelo poder. – Eu levarei Atena-san comigo.**

_**TSUZUKU...**_

**Notas da Autora: Aqui chegamos a mais um final de um capítulo emocionante... Espero que este também tenha agradado, e espero também que meus leitores estejam lendo, já que minha dedicação de hoje vai especialmente pra eles.**

**Megumi-chan, daijoubu quanto a sua duvida... Estou estudando a possibilidade de fazer disto um romance legitimo, com beijos na metade do fan-fic, ou se deixo a parte que alguns gostam pro final, mas eu quero deixar bem claro que escrevo este fic com base nos romances existentes.**

**Quanto a pergunta do CRBM, eu não posso dizer quem é a Akane realmente agora, e nem o que ela quer realmente, mas quando chegar a hora, eu direi, com certeza...**

**Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.  
Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário, eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado...**

**_Petit Ange_**


End file.
